Aching For You
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: After being ambushed on a mission, Seras is injured and Alucard is there to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening, **

**I just came up with this idea. It's not very long, I know, but I like just how simple this chapter is. It's not full of angst or smut. It's just Alucard and Seras enjoying one another's company (sort of). Tomorrow, I will post the second chapter for "A Little Mistake, A Big Change" and maybe I'll have the second chapter out for this too. I definitely have a bit more planned for this one, but it won't be a very long story. Maybe just another short chapter or two. Depends where it goes and if anymore ideas for this story hits me. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Plus! Please go check out FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon on Archives Of Our Own! She writes Alucard x Seras fics and Seras x Sebastian fics! They're really fucking cute and full of smut! **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Aching For You**

**Part 1**

It had been two months since Alucard had taken up a new fledgling. Two months since he met his little mate, Seras. Two months she had been refusing the damn blood which led to him ignoring her until she decided to act like a real queen. And now here she lay, wrapped in bloody bandages after being riddled with bullets. His master, Sir Integra, had sent his Childe out with a unit. It was supposed to be a simple mission; an in and then out sort of job. Go, kill the ghouls, and come home safely. But his Childe wasn't one to follow orders. On her mission, she had been ambushed. A majority of her unit was shot down and the rest managed to kill what was left of the ghouls and vampires that ambushed them. But, unfortunately, his foolish bride was one of those who got the hit. Thankfully she couldn't die from such trifling things. Honestly, if she was a real vampire she would be fully healed by now and be walking about perfectly fine as if nothing happened. But here she lay. Out cold and wrapped in those once bright white, but now deep red bandages.

_What was he going to do with her?_ He thought with a sign. Despite how disappointed he was in her, he wasn't here to judge or lecture her. His bride was hurt and needed him. She lay here in pain and needed some form of comfort, and that's just what he was going to do; give her that comfort and recess from the pain. Moving with a stride of elegance, but looking similar to a jungle cat hunting, he approached the side of his bride's bed. Her chest gently lifted with each small breath she took. Her head rested comfortably on the pillow, facing him but her eyes were closed. Though, how comfortable she looked, there was a clear look of discomfort on her features. She was pale in the face besides the small tinge of pink in those cheeks of hers. Alucard couldn't help reaching out a hand to lightly brush his finger over one of her colored cheeks.

"Seras," He whispered her name, hoping that would be enough to wake her. But his Draculina didn't even stir. He continued to brush the back of his finger over her cheek while his red eyes flickered about her face. "Seras," He said a bit more loudly this time around. She gently shifted, but didn't fully awaken. As carefully as he could, doing his best not to hurt his already injured bride, Alucard sat down beside her on the bed. He propped his legs up comfortably and wrapped an arm beneath her head and around her shoulders. He slowly pulled her close, still acting cautiously with her injuries, until her shoulder pressed into his side and her head rested against his ribs. She now lied warmly and securely in the crook of his arm. "Seras," Alucard spoke her name one last time. This time if she didn't respond he would just leave her alone to sleep, but she did respond.

The girl finally cracked open her eyes to reveal those gorgeous blue orbs. Very disoriented, she looked about her room before tilting back her head to look at her Sire curiously from the corner of her eye. Her eyes weren't fully open and her mouth was slightly agape. Even though how confused and hurt she may be, he couldn't help but find her cute in that moment. It somewhat astonished him that she was so calm to find herself laying in his arms, but he blamed her calmness on how muddled she really was. Alucard gave her a small, warm smile while his one hand went on caressing her cheek lovingly. Seras simply rested her head on his chest and continued to stare up at him with that glazed look in her eyes. He knew how tired she must be and he wouldn't stop her from returning to sleep. He just wanted her to know that he was here. Her lips moved, but her voice was silent. He knew she was trying to say something to him, but she couldn't. And she didn't even struggle to try saying that something.

"Don't speak, Seras." Alucard whispered to her. "Just relax," Seras didn't fight to disobey him. She closed her eyes and tried drifting back off into sleep. His eyes flickered from her face to slowly trail down her body. The blouse of her uniform was all the way unbuttoned and her entire torso was bandaged tightly. Her left arm and leg was also bandage, but, thankfully, those bandages were dirty with blood…yet. He frowned at the sight of his broken bride. For a split second, he actually felt a pang of guilt for not being there when it happened. But that guilt was gone when he reminded himself that he couldn't have possibly have known what was going to happen to her. All he could do was just be here now for her. He was done ignoring his mate. He was done lecturing her and trying to push her into being something she didn't even want to be. Eventually, she'll come around and drink the blood. But, for right now, he'll just be here to support and comfort her. Alucard leaned over her small form to press his lips to the top of her head. He had been dying to give his mate a real kiss, one that was preferably on the lips, since he had created her. But, he'll settle for this. He rested his head on top of hers. Her hair tickled his nose, but he didn't mind so much. The elder vampire closed his eyes and rested with his fledgling. Tomorrow, he'll worry about taking away her pain. For now, he'll let her sleep.

**End of Part 1**

**Speaking of short stories. I plan on writing a bunch of short stories for "Roughhousing". That fic will go between different events that happens between Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian from when they were real little and when they're adults. It'll just skip around. I have been writing the second chapter for that fic, but it isn't complete yet, sadly. Once the second chapter is done, the skipping around from different ages will begin. I hope you guys enjoyed this little experience between Alucard and Seras. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Evening,**

**Go check out FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon on Archives of Our Own. She writes Alucard x Seras and Seras x Sebastian fanfiction. They're so good, beyond cute, and full of smut. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this second part. There will be a third part and that might be the final. I don't know yet. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Part Two **

The second the sunset, an inner alarm went off and Alucard opened his eyes. His eyes flickered about Seras' room impassively as he gathered himself. Eventually his gaze landed on his still unconscious mate, Seras. Her head rested on his chest and her entire body was pressed into his side. The only thing different about their position was that Seras had placed her arm on his stomach sometime in the morning. She still didn't look at ease though. His eyes flickered downwards to stare at her wrapped torso and decided that those bandages were an absolute goner. Blood had completely soaked through them and had even soaked into his coat, but he didn't so much mind that his attire got dirty. Right now, all he was worried about was getting her fresh bandages. Alucard sighed through his nose before glancing back at his bride's face. What was he going to do with her? She wasn't healing any and he knew she wasn't going to drink the blood anytime soon. All they could really do was just wait it out and make sure that she gets plenty of rest. He doesn't think she's in a fatal position. Well…she won't be if she stops bleeding out. She has lost so much blood already. No wonder why she's still out cold.

Alucard was reluctant to move for a number of reasons. One, he was quite comfortable and content lying in bed with his mate. And two, he didn't want to disrupt her sleep. But her bandages needed to be changed and they weren't going to change themselves. It was a slow process that took longer than he would have liked, but Alucard did his best to inch his way off the bed while carefully lowering Seras down from his chest without bothering her. He managed to achieve his goal and grabbed a pillow for his mate to rest her head on. His Childe barely even stirred from her deep sleep. It would have concerned him, but he was just glad that she was resting and he hadn't woken her. How he was going to get the bandages off of her and replace them with new ones without wakening her was a mystery to him. He stood up tall as his eyes trailed up and down her body. It didn't take him long to figure out a strategy. Naturally, his tendrils seeped out of the floor, ceiling, body, and shadows of the room. They silently moved in unison towards the little vampire. Without disturbing her, they wrapped around her arms, legs, hips, and torso, but were careful not to add any pressure and upset her injuries. They then gingerly lifted her from the bed by a few inches. She was laid out straight, acting as if she was lying in the bed still, but hovered in the air by the help of his tendrils.

Hesitantly the elder vampire reached out, but stopped just before he could touch her. He was a little paranoid that he would hurt her by touching her. But he buried that fear deep and proceeded. He began to unravel the dirty bandages from around her. Each time the bandage made it fully around her body, a little more of her was revealed to him. He couldn't but eye the bit of flesh that was exposed with each unwrap of the bandage. Even though it was stained with blood or how damaged it looked from those damn bullets that penetrated her body, it looked so pale and soft. Eventually the last of the bandage fell from her body, leavening her completely naked to him. His eyes were immediately fixated on her chest. Those soft, pale breasts of hers with the light pink nipples looked absolutely delectable. Her flat stomach and the incurve of her navel, she had a gorgeous body. He looked at the dozens of the gunshot wounds that was on her torso alone. Her injuries were smaller than they were, almost nearly healed, but still not good enough. The new bandages he'll put on her will most likely stay clean this time around. But first, he had to clean her of the blood that stained her skin as she had slowly bled out this morning.

Alucard looked back at her beautiful breasts. He had such a strong urge to reach out to feel them, but that wouldn't exactly have been appropriate. Mate or not, she was unconscious and unaware that he possessed her heart, soul, and body. But, yet, he couldn't find the strength to pull his gaze away from her chest, especially from the way it gently lifted up and down. He licked over his suddenly dry lips. And she was all the more tempting to him wrapped in his tendrils. If she wasn't injured, he would do such graphic things to her. Keep her tied in his tendrils while he defiled every part of her. He brushed his fingers over her waist; her glass hour figure that he so adored. But that wasn't the only thing about her that he adored. He loved that look in her eyes when she saw him. He was fond of the way her face brightens with that cute, beautiful smile of hers. He cherished the warmth of her body and the melodious tone of her voice. He treasured her clumsiness and how sweet and shy she was. He valued her innocence and kindness. He appreciated how deep of a blue her eyes were and the way her cheeks held a gentle blush when it should have been cold and pale like the dead. He was warmhearted each and every time she past him in the hall only for him to catch her fragrance. He was passionate about her and always will be. He loved her, all of her.

"Master," Her voice reached his ears. Instinctively, his eyes flickered towards her face to see that she was awake. She still looked very dazed as she stared at him with this look in her eyes that told him she wasn't completely herself. He cupped her face and marveled at the way she leaned into his touch without hesitation. The little vampire closed her eyes after licking over her very dry lips. She was absolutely parched and probably starving, but he knew she would still be stubborn if he offered her some blood.

"Seras," He whispered her name and brushed his thumb over her cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry for waking you." She shook her head at him.

**_You didn't, _**She whispered in his head, too weak and out of it to use her voice. She seemed so calm waking in his tendrils. For sure, he thought she would struggle to get away, but she trusted him fully and that made him smile. She didn't even seem bothered that she was partially naked to him. Her breasts were still fully exposed because he had failed in rewrapping her in fresh bandages. He had been far too distracted by her lovely body. Alucard's hand slipped from her cheek as he looked back at her bloody torso. He needed to finish what he started. He had to clean her up and replace the bandages. Seras cracked back open her eyes and ever so slightly shifted her head just so she could stare up at him. She didn't feel well at all. She was so tired and her body was hurting all over. She felt such shame and so very disgusted with herself. If she was a proper vampire, she would have healed by now. What did her master think of her? He hasn't lectured her yet. So, far he's been real patient, kind, and considerate. But that only made her feel that this was the calm before the storm. He'll take care of her now, but sooner or later he was going to give her a piece of his mind and she was not looking forward to it.

"Don't be ashamed, Seras." Alucard whispered to her and his red eyes flickered back to hers. He reached back down but this time he combed his fingers through her hair. "I'm not ashamed nor am I mad. I'm glad that you're alive." Her brows drew together and he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

**_Why? _**Seras whispered. **_Why are you glad that I'm alive? I thought…you regretted…turning me. _**There was the thing Seras was most used to seeing. A frown formed on Alucard's face and the disappointment appeared in his eyes.

"I have _never _regretted turning you, Seras." Her master admitted to her. "While these last two months have been somewhat frustrating, I never doubted for a second that I made the right choice turning you." He glanced down at her wounds then. "With time you will grow stronger and become a proper vampire. Eventually, you will become a No Life Queen, and I will be there every step of the way to aid you. In the meantime, I have to get you cleaned up and put fresh bandages on you."

_I love you, _He heard Seras' thoughts loud and clear. Alucard's eyes widened in shock and he immediately looked back at her. She was staring up at him with a warm smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. He knew those thoughts were supposed to be private, but she had unknowingly just spoke it to him. A wide grin cracked his face and he chuckled at his little bride.

"I love you too," He purred and was amused further when her smile fell and the look of horror shot across her face.

**End of Part Two**

**I hope you guys enjoyed **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Evening, **

**Go checkout FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon on Archives Of Our Own. She writes Alucard x Seras and Seras x Sebastian fics. They're great, beyond cute, and full of smut! **

**I hope you guys enjoy the last part of "Aching for You". **

**Oxford Not Brogues**

**Part Three**

"As I said before, Seras, your thoughts come out loud and clear on my end." Alucard chuckled while he started to peel off his red coat. He casually draped it over her footboard. Seras just watched him silently as he stood at the foot of her bed grinning like the mad man he was and peeling off another layer of his clothes. He slowly unbuttoned his black coat, slipped it off, and draped it over his red coat on the footboard.

"Master," Seras whispered in confusion when her master reached up to start untying his red cravat.

**_What are you doing? _**She asked him when his tendrils gently laid her back down in her bed, but stayed wrapped around her limbs and body.

"I was going to get a wash rag and clean you off." He told her as he pulled the cravat from around his neck and let fall to the floor. He now stood in just his white button up shirt and black khakis. "But I think I would rather do it this way." He purred and then he was climbing into bed. He climbed over her footboard, planted a knee and his hands on the mattress, and started climbing his way up her body. Her eyes wavered as she watched him so intently. She began to breathe heavily as he got closer and closer. He stopped before they could come face to face. His grin widened just a little and his gaze dropped to stare at her breasts. He clucked his tongue at her. "Such a mess," He whispered as he stared at the blood that stained her pretty pale flesh. "Don't worry, Police Girl. Your master will take care of it; after all, it would be a shame to waste such fine blood." He lips pulled back to reveal his fangs and he gave a deep chuckle of amusement. He opened his deadly jaws so he could slip out his unnaturally long, serpent like tongue.

The elder vampire's dark red eyes flickered back to her face just before he dragged his tongue between her breasts. Seras tensed beneath him with a soft whimper. She then closed her eyes tightly and blushed deeply from his action. Alucard snickered and glanced back at her bloody torso. The male purred as he went on licking the blood stains from her flesh. His tongue trailed down her body slowly to dip into her navel. Her torso had small trails of hot saliva left behind going in different directions and slowly the blood was being cleaned away. Seras was so very embarrassed, but she couldn't help but enjoy what Alucard was doing to her. It felt nice and soothing, very pleasing. Each time his tongue neared or got too close to one of her wounds she would gasp sharply and bit her bottom lip to help with the pain she thought might come. But her master was gentle with her wounds. He tried avoiding them the best he could and refrained from hurting her. His only intention was making her feel better, not worse, and she was grateful for that.

Alucard kissed her navel deeply, making his Childe bend to his will with a soft whine of pleasure. He snickered and kissed deeply above her navel which gave him another whimper from her. Intrigued by her noises and the way she moved lightly beneath him, he kissed and licked back up her body. When his lips reached her breasts, he parted them around one of the fleshy globes and sucked down. His teeth gently grazed over her skin, but he was careful not to nick her with them. As he sucked on her warm, soft flesh, his tongue lightly danced along the surface to further pleasure her. He teased her for a little while longer and then finally pulled away to see the wet red mark he left behind on her beautiful breast. He grinned at the sight of it and glanced back at his Childe's face. Her eyes were still closed tightly, but she looked so adorably innocent with her red cheeks and mouth slightly ajar as she breathed heavily.

"You're mine, Seras." Alucard purred to her. The elder vampire lowered his head once more, but this time he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked down hard. He gently twirled the little nub between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. His red eyes practically burned into her as he watched her intently, enjoying each little expression that crossed over her face. He was dying to sink his teeth into her, but she had already lost a lot of blood and couldn't afford to lose anymore. Once she's better, he was most definitely going to bite every part of her so she and everyone else knew who she belonged to. Her hard, erect nipple caressed between his lips before it popped out of his mouth. His warm breath wafted over it while his eyes trailed up and down her body. She was clean of the excess blood, but he was more than eager to continue tasting her flesh and making her feel good.

Without thought, he rolled up her skirt, ripped open her panties with ease, and lowered himself to kiss her wet core deeply. Seras unintentionally thrust her hips upward. She not only managed to hurt herself in the process, but managed to press her core harder to Alucard's eager mouth. He grabbed at her thighs to hold her still as he devoured that hot pussy of hers. He sucked on her labia, teased her with his tongue, grazed her with his teeth, and kissed her deeply with soft moans, growls, and purrs of endearment and arousal. He sucked on her clit hard and allowed his tongue to circle it at a fast pace. His Draculina was giving him remarkable feedback. She was shaking in his grasp, every now and then twisting and turning, and she gave such lovely moans and whimpers from his treatment. Admittedly, he wanted to hear her scream. His little Queen was dripping wet for him. Her juices covered his mouth, gathered on his tongue, and were swallowed greedily by him. What a toothsome meal she was. He felt her fingers brush over his hand.

"Alucard," He heard her whimper. He cracked open his eyes to look at her hand to see that she was searching for him, but she was too dazed from the pleasure to find his exact location. Helping his ditzy bride, he took her hand and placed it on the top of her head. Immediately, she curled her fingers into his hair and held on as he continued pleasuring her with that dangerous mouth of his. He kept his hand cupped over hers. His purrs got louder, giving her the vibrations for further pleasure. His erect cock was digging into the mattress almost painfully. Every now and then he thrust his hips to relieve himself a little, but it was never enough. She gently tugged on his hair and whimpered as she got closer and closer to that delicious orgasm. "Master," She whined. "Master," His experienced tongue circled and flicked her clit faster, pushing her completely over the edge. She unintentionally pulled his hair hard and lifted her hips off the bed as she came hard against his mouth. Her mouth opened to allow her to emit a cry of pleasure. "Ma-master," She whimpered under her breath afterwards. "Master," Alucard licked over his soaked lips while he glanced at her face. Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed from her orgasm. Slowly, she came down from her high and made a strange sound as she cracked open her eyes to look at him.

"I can't believe that just happened." She whispered to him. Alucard gave her a toothy grin and her fingers slipped from his hair when he sat up in bed.

"Wasn't good?" He teased her. His Draculina gave him a small bashful smile.

"It was wonderful," She giggled softly. "Just unexpected,"

"Then I have another surprise for you." He snickered as he glanced downwards at her waist. He then reached over her to grab the extra pillow by her head. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he lifted her up to place a pillow under her. "How's that?" He asked as he set her carefully back down. Her lower half was lifted a little due to the pillow, but he was unsure if she was fully comfortable.

"Fine. Why?" She asked.

"You're comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes, it's fine." Seras repeated with a nod. "But why?"

"I don't want to hurt you. It seems the easiest way without crushing you or pressing into your wounds." He answered, but still didn't give an exact answer of what he was going to do. "Now then," His eyes flickered back to her face and that grin of his returned. "Normally, I would be happy to punish you, Police Girl. But, since you're not well, I'll go easy on you." Seras' eyes widened. He was going to punish her?

"What do you mean, Master? What are you going to do?" She asked. Her master planted his hands on either side of her and cautiously lowered his body.

"Hush, Seras, and just relax. I don't want you to end up hurt during our playtime." He whispered to her. Alucard reached down with ease and unbuckled his pants. The small blonde stared at him wide eyed. Her breathing got heavy and her heart rate increased. He stared deeply into her eyes, seeing the fear and the excitement there. And he was mesmerized by that look. "Am I going too fast for you, my dear?" Immediately his Draculina shook her head with a negative hum. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not fast at all, just…" She paused as a worried look appeared on her face.

"Just?" He whispered.

"Be careful," She whispered to him.

"I'll be beyond careful." He whispered before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The elder vampire acted ever so cautiously as he pushed his hips forward. He pressed into her with ease, but was slow entering her fully. Her hand tightened on the back of his neck and she whimpered in his mouth. To soothe her, he kissed her deeper and softly hushed her. He pushed his hips forward a little more. His girth stretched his little bride, but she was doing so well. As if to distract herself from the discomfort, she shifted her head and kissed him intently. Her eyes were closed tightly and he could hear her heart thumping incredibly hard in her chest. That was also something that he admired about her. The way her heart still beat so rapidly as if she was still human. True, a vampire's heart still had some life in it. It was possible for it to have a few beats to it every minute or not beat at all at some points. But her heart was going crazy; she was working the poor thing so hard. He couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement though. Was it honestly possible that he excited her that much? Alucard was ever so careful as he moved his hips back and forth, penetrating her slowly and lovingly. He thought it would take a lot of restraint for him not to fuck her hard or like the animal he was. But, it was surprisingly easy. The slow pace was almost soothing to him. For the first time in centuries, time felt relatively slow, almost like it had paused. Right now, it was just him and Seras in the world.

She started to pause between each kiss, each pause getting longer and longer until she was no longer kissing him. Alucard stared down at her with a loving look in his eyes. His little queen's eyes were shut, no surprise there, but he loved that look on her face. That look she gave when she was utterly raptured. One of her hands cupped his face and the other combed through his hair. He could hear her whispering his name under her breath. Alucard chuckled and he leaned down to kiss the side of her face and her throat. "I love you," She whispered to him.

"I love you," He whispered in return. Seras' lashes rose to reveal those gorgeous blue orbs of hers.

"Really?" She asked him, still unsure if he was serious or if this was all just a dream of hers.

"Yes," He agreed in a chuckle. "How could I not love my queen? She's adorable and gorgeous, and such a klutz. What's not to love about her?"

"Seriously?" She whispered through pants. Her eyes sparkled with pleasure and some form of happiness. Alucard shook his head at his clueless girl. He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked softly. He kissed between her eyes and down to the tip of her nose.

"I didn't know…" She quickly cut herself off and bit her bottom lip. He pulled back his head to look at her, but he continued to smile so warmly even though he knew what she was going to say.

"That I could love?" He snickered. She frowned at his words.

"That you could love me," She finished in a whisper. "I thought…Integra…"

"_No_," Alucard cut her off there immediately. "I admire her and I like to aggravate her, but that is the limit of our relationship."

"Then…why me?" Seras asked him and if possible that frown deepened further. "I'm a fledgling and a…bad vampire."

"You underestimate yourself, Draculina. You will grow overtime and become a proper vampire. And so what if you're a fledgling as of right now? Just because you're my protégé, I'm not supposed to love you? I'm supposed to treat you like you're inferior to me?" Alucard asked her. "You have it all wrong, my dear. Perhaps that is because you're not well right now. Have faith in your master when he tells you that he loves you."

"And I love him," Seras whispered. "So much," He placed his forehead on hers after kissing the tip of her nose again.

"I know," He muttered. Their breaths mingled as they panted lightly together. They stared into each other's eyes as the pleasure washed over them and they both got closer to that mind numbing orgasm they were both looking for. They smiled so warmly at one another. Their eyes were lit up while such a warm feeling coursed through them. There was a unique and strong connection there that they both could feel, and they knew it was only going to get stronger. Alucard took away all of her pain. All she could feel was bliss, and she believed that was mostly because she was lost in his beautiful red eyes.

"I…love…you," She repeated through pants before she came for him. Her body shook beneath his and her fingers dug into the back of his neck, but he didn't mind. His gorgeous bride looked all the more beautiful with that look on her face.

"Seras," Alucard whispered and he leaned in to kiss her on those hot lips of hers. Before long he was cumming too. He curled his fingers into the sheets to keep himself from grabbing and hurting her. His lips parted from hers and he breathed heavily. He opened his eyes to find his bride looking at him already. She was red in the cheeks and still panting out of breath from their moment together. "Did I hurt you at all?" He asked softly. Unable to find her voice at the moment, his girl shook her head.

"Brilliant," She whispered then. "I feel brilliant." Her eyes flickered about his face, stopping on his lips a few times before meeting his gaze. "Thank you," She whispered awkwardly causing him to cackle.

"God, I love you." He laughed and he placed another kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," She purred and before he could escape she planted one last kiss on his lips. Alucard sighed through his nose and shook his head at her.

"You're not going to thank me for the kiss?" He teased her.

"Oh, go prune a tree, you arse." Seras laughed as she pushed his face away from hers.

"We're not even married yet and you're already bossing me around." Alucard chuckled as he sat up and carefully pulled his softening cock from her warm tightness. The smile slipped from the girl's face and she blinked stupidly at her Sire.

"Married?" She questioned.

"Mated," Alucard corrected and he crawled up the bed to lie beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and she naturally rested her head on his chest as if this was normal between them now.

"Mated," She repeated. The elder vampire stared down at her with an amused look in his eyes. Did she really not understand the entirety of it yet? Why he loved her? Why he was here caring for her? Why he called her his queen?

"We'll worry about it when you're better, my dear. Now, why don't you rest for a while?" He purred to her and stroked over her hair. "Sleep, and when you wake I'll make you feel brilliant all over again." He then kissed the top of her head. His little bride blushed and buried half of her face into his chest.

"Maybe I'll return the favor." The little deviant purred. Alucard snickered and allowed his sharp incisors to show with his grin.

"We'll see. Rest first." He ordered her softly. "And don't forget, Seras," He whispered in her hair while he breathed in that familiar strawberry scent. "I love you,"

**The End**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Oxford Not Brogues**


End file.
